Joli dimanche
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: C'était un joli dimanche, un dimanche au goût de printemps. /!\ Rating M justifié /!\ UA


**Titre :** Joli dimanche

**Auteure :** Moi et mon esprit torturé

**Genre :** Angst/Tragedy

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa appartient aux Clamp

**Note de l'auteure :** Ça vous est déjà arrivé d'être fasciné par une chanson ? Au point de l'entendre partout, de la passer en boucle sur son mp3, d'y penser en permanence, et de la fredonner à tout bout de champ ? C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé avec _Chloé_, de Mylène Farmer. Voilà donc d'où est née cette songfic. Cette chanson a une musique très légère, comme une comptine, chantée avec une voix de petite fille, mais avec des paroles très sombres.

**Attention ! Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli ! Cette histoire est très loin d'être drôle !**

* * *

C'était un joli dimanche, un dimanche au goût de printemps.

La chaleur et le beau temps étaient revenus, et avec eux la joie de vivre de toute la maison. Deux petits enfants couraient dans le jardin, se poursuivant l'un l'autre. Ils grimpaient aux arbres et s'accrochaient aux branches, riant aux éclats.

-Yui ! Fye ! Venez, on va partir pour le pique-nique !

-Super ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Leurs parents les emmenèrent se balader dans le petit bois où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller jouer.

-Yui, regarde ce joli arbre !

-C'est un saule pleureur, je crois !

-Et pourquoi il pleure ?

-Je sais pas. Hé, regarde celui-là !

-C'est un cerisier, je crois !

-Il est beau, avec le bord des pétales rouge !

Ils arrivèrent finalement près d'un ruisseau de quelques mètres de large. Les adultes installèrent sur un rocher plat une grande nappe pour prendre le repas pendant que les deux jumeaux partaient se baigner.

_Eh oh, ce matin, ya Chloé qui s'est noyée_

Fye courut jouer dans l'eau sans enlever ses vêtements tandis que Yui s'asseyait pour retirer ses chaussures. Ses petits doigts s'appliquaient à défaire le nœud compliqué de ses lacets.

_Dans l'eau du ruisseau, j'ai vu ses cheveux flotter_

La tête de Fye émergea de l'eau. Il secoua ses cheveux.

-Allez Yui, viens jouer !

-J'arrive !

Yui, pieds nus et en chemise, s'avança à son tour dans le torrent. Le bourdonnement de la cascade en contrebas arrivait à leurs oreilles.

_Là-bas, sous les chênes, on aurait dit une fontaine_

Il s'éclaboussaient, souriants. Leurs rires cristallins résonnaient à travers le bois. Ils pataugeaient au bord du ruisseau qui leur arrivait à la taille. L'eau gênait un peu leurs mouvements, mais cela faisait partie du jeu. Leurs mains faisait jaillir de jolies gerbes de pluie. Ils tentaient de les retenir mais elles leur glissaient entre les doigts, petits serpents brillants.

_Quand Chloé a crié, quand sa p'tite tête a cogné_

L'eau était un peu fraîche mais son contact était très agréable. Fye plongea son visage dans le flot tourbillonnant et ouvrit les yeux, admirant les beaux galets. Il en attrapa quelques uns et les présenta à son jumeau, tout fier de sa trouvaille.

_La la, la la la, la la, la la la_

Ils jouaient à essayer de courir. L'onde ralentissait leurs mouvements, les faisant s'esclaffer de leurs allures pataudes. Ils avaient l'impression que le ruisseau jouait avec eux, presque comme un ami. Et puis, le caoutchouc de la chaussure de Fye ripa sur un caillou.

_Chloé a coulé, c'est sûr qu'elle n'avait pas pied_

Il ressortit la tête de l'eau, tout sourire.

-Ça va bien, j'ai juste glissé !

Yui lui adressa un sourire confiant. Il avait eu très peur quand il avait vu son frère se faire avaler par le torrent mais était maintenant rassuré. Ils pouvaient continuer à s'amuser.

_Chloé, ma moitié, ce matin s'en est allée_

L'appel de leurs parents pour aller déjeuner les interrompit. Ils mangèrent rapidement, pressés de retourner dans le ruisseau. On pouvait voir l'univers briller dans leurs yeux. Ils se sentaient heureux, presque comme des petits princes.

_Ton cœur, petite sœur, va sans doute devenir fleur_

À présent, ils avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu. Il consistait à prendre de l'eau dans ses mains et à la lancer le plus loin possible, pour atteindre l'autre rive. Sombre et mystérieuse, elle les attirait. Fye lut le premier à tenter de la rejoindre. Il s'avança vers elle, de son pas malhabile.

_Sous les saules qui pleurent, l'eau est de toutes les couleurs_

Il pouvait la voir, fasciné. Il sentait ses pieds décoller du sol au fur et à mesure que le ruisseau s'approfondissait. Il ne touchait plus le sol, alors il commença à nager. Yui le regardait, l'encourageant. Il avait confiance en son frère.

_La la, la la la, la la, la la la_

Et puis Fye commença à faiblir. Il s'essoufflait. La rivière le faisait dériver. Fatigué, il tenta de faire demi-tour mais le torrent ne l'entendait pas cette oreille. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras glacés et l'entraîna vers le fond. Yui se redressa, alarmé. Il avait perdu son frère de vue. Il le chercha du regard, angoissé.

_Chloé, si je pleure, tu sais, ça compte pour du beurre_

Fye suffoquait. L'eau qui était il y a quelques instants si douce et si câline le violentait à présent, le faisant rouler contre les rochers. Il lutta pour ressortir la tête et eut à peine le temps d'inspirer qu'il fut de nouveau happé par l'onde furieuse. Yui l'aperçut brièvement et se jeta en avant pour l'aider.

_Ton rire me fais peur, est-ce que tu joues ou tu meurs ?_

-Fyyye !

Yui hurlait. Son frère se faisait emporter sous ses yeux. Il se rua dans la tourmente, désireux de sauver son autre lui, que la mousse blanche de l'écume dissimulait à ses yeux. Il l'avait perdu. Il ne le voyait plus. Il s'affolait.

_Adieu, petite fée, pendant longtemps j'ai appelé_

Fye luttait pour garder les lèvres serrées. Il était balloté de tous les côtés, ne distinguant plus le haut du bas. Il ne voyait rien, sentant seulement l'eau l'écraser. Les galets lui fouettaient le visage. Ses coudes et genoux étaient éraflés par la violence des chocs. Malgré le chaos mouvant, il sentit sa main buter contre quelque chose de solide. Il s'y cramponna de toutes ses forces.

_Adieu à Chloé, le courant l'a emportée_

-Fye ! Tiens bon !

Yui venait de voir son jumeau s'agripper du bout des doigts à un rocher plat. Il avança le plus vite possible vers lui malgré l'eau qui le retenait. Il tendit ses doigts et attrapa les poignets du garçon en détresse.

_La la, la la la, la la, la la la_

Fye sentit qu'une petite force tentait de le tirer de la tourmente. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Au milieu des grand flots se tenait Yui, le regard confiant, comme un sauveur. Les habits gorgés d'eau de Fye le tiraient vers le bas. Ses mains mouillées glissaient. Yui essaya de raffermir sa prise.

_Eh oh, ce matin, ya Chloé qui s'est noyée_

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Ce fragile espoir se brisa en voyant la grimace fatiguée de son frère qui ployait sous son poids. Presque comme huilés, leurs doigts se séparèrent. Fye bascula en arrière dans un grand cri paniqué.

_Dans l'eau du ruisseau, j'ai vu ses cheveux flotter_

Il se débattit pour sortir son visage de l'eau. Ses poumons allaient exploser s'il ne respirait pas plus. Il sentait sa tête tourner. L'enfer était de retour. Le torrent le charriait contre les rochers. Il était malmené avec violence, comme une brindille dans une tornade. Il était sur le point de perdre. De se perdre.

_Là-bas, sous les chênes, on aurait dit une fontaine_

Yui observait, horrifié, la dégringolade de la cascade que subissait Fye. Il distinguait par intermittence quelques mèches de cheveux, une jambe, ou alors une main. Le petit corps torturé s'écrasa finalement sur un rocher, ses souffrances terminées. Yui se rua en avant pour le rejoindre.

_Quand Chloé a crié, quand sa p'tite tête a cogné_

-Fye ! Fye ! Réveille-toi !

Les yeux grand ouverts, la bouche et le nez remplis d'eau, la nuque tordue, Fye gisait là. Yui le secoua, voulant le faire réagir. Il échoua. Il se mit à hurler.

Ce n'était que quelques instant plus tard que leurs parents arrivèrent, alertés par tous ces cris. Ils tentèrent de le ranimer, en vain. Fye était mort depuis longtemps.

_La la, la la la, la la, la la la_

C'était un joli dimanche, un dimanche au goût de sang.

_Chloé ? Pourquoi t'es partie ? Chloé..._


End file.
